Kuuya Ishino
Character created by http://www.mikamurder.deviantart.com If you wish to roleplay or what not, please message me there. <3 Background Kuuya grew up in the Hidden River Village along side his mother and father, He lived within walking distance of the water that the village had gained its name from. Often spending all of his time by the river when he was young. His happiest memories often swam there. His mother and father, both ninja of the village, wanted nothing more for their child to join them, to be in their ranks at some point. Pressuring him into becoming a ninja by the age of 10, Though Kuuya was unhappy with his, and often timed questioned his parents motives for this, he went to class. Kuuya did not excel in the academy, he often times would be found skipping class in exchange for spending time by the river. He passed his class with low marks, though this was not because he was weak nor bad. He simply did not wish to be there, the only reason he stayed was for the happiness it brought his mother and father. He graduated at the age of 13, finally unable to hid his ablities unlike the last two years he was there. He had learned what he needed to know and the sensei's knew that. Sending him on his way out. Kuuya joined a team, just as any other graduated ninja. Though, if he wished he very well could have bombed the final test with his new sensei, but his parents were so very proud of him and disappointing him was not something he wished to do. Though, he loved his team mates and his sensei very much, he was often very distracted during missions. He missed his home, the small river that ran near his home, the cool weather that was placed at the rivers egde. Because of this, his sensei would often times scold him and punish him with the lack of supper if it was not needed in up coming missions. While on a excort mission, his heart got the better of him. Thinking just for a moment, he could wonder away and check out the lake that they had passed a while back. So he did, Upon wasting a few minutes at the river, he heard the sound of fighting..calling his name. He quickly ran back to find a member of his team had lost his life, and helped the others defend and escape the attackers that were not already defeated. This was a horrible moment for Kuuya, the lost of a comrade. Someone who he was supposed to stand with. His sensei repressed his anger with him until the mission was done with. Upon returning home, he reported the incident to the Kage, and dismissed the incident as an act of a fool. This relationship with his sensei had been stranded from then on. Kuuya became more focused do to this. He wanted to prove his sensei wrong, to show that he could be serious, that he was not a poor excuse for a ninja. He became strong, and determined to complete the mission, though it was a bit rushed so he might returned to the water. After showing these skills, and overcoming that of one of his flaws, he took the test to become a true chuunin. Much older then most of the other children, he did not care. He was determined, his would become a ninja for his friend, the one he lost..he would live his life for the boy, as he would have lived it himself. He passed the chuunin exams at the age of 17 on his third attempt. Abilities Kuuya is apart of the Ishino clan (Fanmade). The ablities of this clan are that the chakra is sent to the hands and eyes to improve both eyesite, speed and stregth of a punch. The draw back of this is that his eyes and hands glow while in use due to charkra, meaning their his no hiding his ablity and his easily spotted in the dark. Trivia Kuuya first tasted Sake after taking a sip of his fathers drink by mistake when he was 12. He knew the taste for quite some time, until he became a chuunin and was offered some. Now, he often enjoys some while by the river, and enjoys tasting new ones he comes by while on missions. Reference Fireflies by mika2222 d6bmecs by knightlyadopts-d716kxz.jpg Come lay with me by mika2222 d6bgmqp by knightlyadopts-d716l7e.jpg Kuuya ishino2 by mikamurder d6s3da9 by knightlyadopts-d716lgs.jpg Kuuya ishino by mika2222 d6b5pq7 by knightlyadopts-d716lfu.png Kuuya by mika2222 d6bawcs by knightlyadopts-d716lf1.png kuuya_ishino_meh_by_mika2222_d6brihw_by_knightlyadopts-d716lgj (1).png ready_for_battle_by_mikamurder_d6s3rmj_by_knightlyadopts-d716jx3.png Category:DRAFT